1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an automobile interior removable installation frame that provides for installation at a suitable place in the interior of any model automobile on vertical surfaces, horizontal surfaces, and small inwardly or outwardly inclined flat surfaces and is utilized for the mounting of accessories frequently utilized in automobiles such as beverage holders, ashtrays, scenting agents, LCD screens, and so on, with the mounted accessory removable for storage or carrying outside the automobile.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Beverage holders, ashtrays, scenting agents, LCD screens, and other similar accessories have long been installed and utilized in automobiles. However, since the design of the purpose-built installation frames for them must be of different shapes, dimensions, and arrangements based on different model automobiles to provide for installation at two specific places in certain automobiles, installation and usage is not very convenient, and especially inconvenient because they cannot be dismantled after installation to facilitate removal for storage or carrying outside the automobile.
In recent years, although manufacturers have introduced automobile interior accessory installation frames, they are limited to one or two models of automobiles and at two specific places such that frequently used automobile interior accessories can only be accommodated in one or two kinds of automobiles because there is no standard installation for the many types of accessories frequently used in automobiles and, at stated, they cannot be removed for storage or carried outside the automobile and thus installation and usage is quite inconvenient.